


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, MADE Tour - Big Bang (Band), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Whump, Work In Progress, Youngbae sweetie i'm so sorry you don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Hyung what happened?""Seungri,I fucked up."~~~~~~~~Youngbae finally breaks and his members try their best to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble
Series: Protecting The Sun [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**5:34 PM**

"Remember,the concert starts in a few hours so-"

Youngbae interrupted Jiyong by waving his hand at him dismissively."Yeah I know."He said,hoping that he didn't sound too annoyed."Be back before it starts,I know Jiyong-ah."


End file.
